Ladynoir Long Distance AU
by Persasseus
Summary: Gabriel and Adrien Agreste get new leads on Mama Agreste that'll cause them to leave Paris. What does this mean for Ladybug and Chat Noir? Based off of this cool art: yanshiki./post/166717111513
1. Chapter 1

The wind was blowing, and the clouds were dazzling, but Ladybug payed them no attention. She felt her jaw go slack, and tried to look her partner in the eye.

"I'm leaving," he repeated.

"My dad found some leads on where my mom might be. I don't know when, or if, we're coming back."

"We leave tomorrow."

He stared straight ahead, blank faced. Briefly, he looked down at the ceiling they were standing on.

"I might need to give the Miraculous back."

A gasp escaped her. He didn't say another word and the sound of wind howling filled her ears.

"I- Chat."

She seemed unable to articulate what she was thinking, so she simply whispered "We should see Master Fu."

She couldn't help the sadness that tinged her voice. Would this be the last time she saw her partner? One of her closest friends?

He broke his daze to sneak a look at her. She realized his only meeting with Master Fu had been outside his office.

"I can lead the way."

Many times, they seemingly flew across the Parisian landscape with jokes and quips, but now, knowing this may be the last time they could effortlessly travel together...it hurt.

She led the way to the yellow painted room. The two sliding wooden doors stood before them.

She stared at his face, as if to memorize it. His messy hair, his bright green eyes, staring back at hers. She would miss him.

His soft words reached her ears,"You can stay, if you want."

He took a deep breath

and entered.

Inside Master Fu was making tea. He turned towards the new arrival.

"Ah, Chat Noir."

He noted Chat's sorrowful face. Before Chat could get ready to repeat the earlier ordeal, and actually seal his fate, Master Fu turned to find a cup for him.

"Please sit."

Chat allowed for Master Fu to pour him a cup of Moroccan mint tea, as he sat in a leather chair.

The two of them blew on it, before taking a sip. Chat Noir felt his face twist up; he wasn't expecting such a strong bitter taste. Surprisingly, a sweet aftertaste followed it.

"The truth is often sour but sweet. Tell me what's on your mind."

Carefully, Chat took another sip, then spoke: "I'm leaving Paris..to look for my mom. I'll be gone for a while, and Paris needs to be protected. I'd hate to leave Ladybug on her own, so you may need to find another Chat Noir."


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug sat outside the two wooden doors, waiting for Chat Noir. She expected that the talk with Master Fu would take a while, but most of all she needed a friend.

"Tikki, spots off!"

Tikki whirled around in a spiral and Marinette appeared with her usual gray and pink ensemble.

"Oh Marinette. Things aren't always as they seem."

Marinette lowered her head, and curled her arms around her legs.

"Tikki, I know I should be happy for him. His mom...family is important, but, it's going to be so hard without him."

Tikki fixed her large eyes on Marinette, and nodded, allowed her to vent.

"It's just, he's such a large part of my life, and I trust him, and I need him. We, we don't even have a way to keep contact. What will I do? And, how will I know if he's okay, and if he's found his mom, and..."

She choked back a sob.

"I never thought I'd have to imagine life without him."

Chat Noir held out his hand, yet he still hasn't detransformed. Plagg would not be happy to see him go.

Master Fu closed Adrien's clothed hand. "There are more than two Miraculous."

He stood and walked over to a small wooden box. With a few clicks the box opens up, revealing charms for different Kwamis. Wayzz, the turtle Kwami, joins them, and gazes at his old friends in their charm form.

"Each hero has their own unique power gifted to them by their Kwami, and their own special bond which allows these powers to be used for good."

Chat lifts up his hand, and the ring glints as he compares it to the others. He closes his eyes, "Plagg claws in."

"You wanted to leave?! Kid, you didn't even consider there might be another way. You don't have to be noble. Plus I know you'd miss me to much anyway; what would you do with all that Camembert?"

Adrien looks at Plagg fondly. Is it possible to hug a Kwami?

Master Fu clicks the box closed to look back at Chat Noir. "The bonds you have with both Plagg and Ladybug are unbreakable. It would be best to leave them be. Meanwhile, it may be time to find my own Kwami a new hero."

Wayzz quickly zooms next to the old man,"But Master Fu!"

The small creature has a look of disbelief, "we've been a team for so long!"

"Yes, but it may be my time. We know all your powers so allowing you to find a new hero should be safe, and I'm sure young Adrien may have some ideas as to who."

The small green Kwami turned towards him with anticipation.

"I have a friend, Nino; he's my best friend actually. I think he'd be perfect for the job. He's very caring and always there for you when you're down, I think you'd enjoy teaming up with him," he tells the small Kwami.

"He sounds like a great person, but I do not wish to part with Wayzz today. When it is time, and if he is the one, Paris will have another hero. However, Ladybug is likely still waiting for you."

Although Adrien wants to make his way to the doors a look from Master Fu convinces him to stay with his Kwami. Master Fu pours a third cup of tea, and heads towards the doors.

Marinette pears up at him from her spot on the floor. Her eyes are red, with streaks of tears being whipped away.

"Master Fu."

"Marinette."

He sits down, cross legged, to her left. "Chat Noir has not left."

"Is he-" and the words "still Chat Noir?" dry up in her throat.

"Yes. He's waiting for you inside."


End file.
